His Place At My Side
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 1 yr-Pre-TPM. Non-Slash. Qui POV. Obi comforts his Master. (companion piece to "Everybody Hurts")


TITLE: His Place at My Side  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: 1 year Pre-TPM. Qui POV. Companion piece to "Everybody Hurts." (A fic that can be found on my website). Qui's thoughts as Obi comforts him.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
MY TPM FIC WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
====================  
His Place at My Side  
====================  
  
I feel the familiar presence approaching...my padawan. I've been here, alone in the meditation gardens, for hours now. I cannot face the horrors that I bear witness to on Relta Dar. I will not speak of them.  
  
Obi-Wan sits at my side, his mind calm, yet filled with questions. I refuse to meet his gaze, I do not wish to relive the evil that I was forced to view on that planet. I know my apprentice means well, but I will not speak with him about this.   
  
He attempts to comfort me with supportive words, and he tells me that he will not leave my side. This is just as hard on him as it is on me. His voice is wracked with pain. He knows not what to say, as this is a new role for my student. It is my job to be the one who comforts, the one who takes the pain away. Now, Obi-Wan has assumed the role, and he is so unsure. As I confront my own demons, I try to take on those of my apprentice as well. But I am unable to help him ease his mind.   
  
All I want for now is to be left alone, yet at the same time, being alone is what scares me the most. I need him to remain at my side, but he should not see his Master like this. I am a Jedi; trained to handle any situation I encounter. Why then, is this experience on Relta Dar tearing my soul apart?  
  
Obi-Wan reaches for my arm, I flinch slightly at the touch. I want nothing more than to feel the warmth and reassurance of a friends embrace, but I am afraid to reach out. For so long, I have been the comforter. Now, I am the one who seeks what I have freely given all these years.  
  
Soothing words are repeated. Eventually, I look into the concerned eyes of the one who means so much to me. Obi-Wan. I see a young man who wants nothing more than to be there for me. He is at my side. His place at my side, where he has always been. No matter what the mission, or circumstances, he is always there. My constant shadow...my padawan...my friend and legacy.  
  
I know he will not leave me here alone and in pain. Seeing the anguish in his young eyes, and consumed by my own pain, I reach forward, grasping at his tunic. Emotions overwhelm me and the tears that I have tried to hide, roll down my face. The feeling of caring arms surrounding my tired body, was enough to push me further over the edge. I sobbed into the embrace, my apprentice refusing to let go. We were both afraid.   
  
How long my fears controlled me, I don't know. What I do know, is that Obi-Wan sat with me for many hours. He held onto me, even after I had managed to regain control of my swirling emotions. I lean against him, and still he speaks quiet, gentle words. My padawan never ceases to amaze me and to make me proud. His strength during this time is remarkable.  
  
Perhaps there will come a time in the near future in which I will open my mind to my friend, and allow him to help me deal with the terror that was Relta Dar. He would be the only one I would dare allow into these memories. With Obi-Wan, there will be no recrimination, no rush to judgement. There will be only understanding, and an unwavering support that I could not find with another.  
  
Right now, I can let no one see what I saw. It is much to painful. I am content to stay as I am, with my loyal padawan at my side, where he belongs.   
  
He lays his chin on the top of my head, and once more tightens his arms around me. I have no doubt that the demons that haunt me now will continue to do so for some time. But I also have no doubt that I will never be alone during this time. I will not question the devotion of my Obi-Wan, instead, I will treasure it.  
  
As the blackness begins its descent, I know I am safe. When I am ready to talk, Obi-Wan will be there. He will stand by me no matter what.   
  
His shadow will follow mine; his place is at my side. And now, more than ever, I am thankful for that.   
  
As I lose my battle with consciousness, he repeats the words that I've have heard many times in the past few hours.  
  
"I am here Master. Rest now."  
  
I drift off, secure in my padawans' embrace. I have never known such devotion.  
  
END  



End file.
